Jane Crocker
- Normal ▾= - Normal= - Tiaratop= - Disguise= }} - Dream= - Baby= }} |caption = ' |intro = 6017 |title = Maid of Life |screenname=gutsyGumshoe |style = Speaks with perfect grammar and syntax, and uses the occasional emote! :B |age = 15, birthday is presumably 4/13/96 |specibus = Spoonkind, Forkkind |modus = Recipe |relations = Nanna - Pre-Scratch Self Betty Crocker - Heiress to/great, great Grandmother Dad - Adoptive father Poppop - Adoptive Grandfather |home = 21605 Fir Dr, Maple Valley, Washington |like = Baking, practical jokes, detective stories (especially Problem Sleuth), amateur botany (formerly), mustachioed funny men, frightening fauna. |music = |pesterlogs = Act 6= (2 pp.) (10 pp.) (4 pp.) }} Jane Crocker is a young lady who lives in the post-Scratch universe, and resides in the same location as John did in a Pre-Scratch version of the universe, her room strongly resembling his. When an attempt was made to name her, it was revealed that her name had already been given at the age of thirteen, engraved on her Honorary Placronym. Besides, she probably would have just been given some dumb name like . She is fifteen and a half years old, and she has been 'selected' to exclusively try out the Alpha version of the upcoming game Sburb along with her friends. She has also been seen playing the piano, suggesting she may have similar talents to John. Her chumhandle is . The image on her shirt is that of a Frightening Beast from Problem Sleuth, made into an icon resembling John's Green Slime Ghost. It's notable that the Beast in Problem Sleuth only appeared on the other side of a Window when it was turned off, parallel to the fact that Jane Crocker was introduced shortly after the Yellow Yard was crossed and the fourth wall was broken. Jane's denizen is Hemera, as indicated by her web browser. Her Dreamself seems to have woken up very shortly before the release of the Sburb Alpha, as indicated by the dream she describes to Jake. Like Jade and John, she is a Prospit Dreamer. She is also the heiress and biggest fan of the company Crockercorp. Because of her status as heiress to the Crocker company, attempts have been made on her life recently, causing her dad to forbid her from leaving the house. She dislikes the idea of Lalonde hooking up with Jake and wonders why she doesn't hook up with Strider. Jane is shown to be very skeptical as compared to the other kids, something which many people remark upon. She is slow to believe the seemingly outrageous claims her friends make about Crockercorp, and has been shown to be hesitant to believe UU's claims about herself, the world she comes from, or the game of Sburb. In she scampers off to her mailbox. Upon reaching inside, she is then engulfed in flames due to an explosion, marking the end of . See Also Nanna, her previous incarnation before The Scratch. Trivia *Her title may be the Maid of Life, as both aspects are found in the last sentence of her introduction (or are at least part of another word). In addition, according to uranianUmbra, she is a hero of life. **If her title is in fact the Maid of Life, it may be a reference to the trolls' caste system, as Aradia, the lowest blooded female, and Feferi, the highest blooded female, are known as the Maid of Time and the Witch of Life, respectively. This may also tie in with Jake's title, the Page of Hope, as Tavros, the lowest blooded male (Disregarding Karkat and his mutant blood), and Eridan, the highest blooded male, are known as the Page of Breath and the Prince of Hope, respectively. **Also, her echeladder hints at this. *Continuing her shirt's motif, her bedsheets feature various other Beasts from Problem Sleuth on them. *She shares her text color with Nannasprite. *Jane has the same screen name abbreviation of "GG" like Jade, just as Jake has the same screen name abbreviation of "GT" like John's, before he changed it. *When Jane levels up on the echeladder, it is seen that after her acquired rank of "fedorafledgling", the next rank is "heiress sans parent", which was suspected to refer to her dad dying, but in a Weird Plot Shit move, could have been twisted to reference her dying instead. ** It's also a reference to John's highest ranking, "heir transparent". Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies